Deceiver of the Banished
by RosarioMystique
Summary: When a secret organisation find Rin Okumura, he finally believes he will find the floating city of Eden, a dream he had dreamt of since he was young. When complications come along the way, it becomes more and more of a dream rather than reality. The story is based on some elements from the anime, but nothing to do with the actual anime.


**Decievers of the Banished:**

_Chapter 1;_

''See that up there'', I pointed towards the vastness of the intense streakes splashed accross the night sky, veiled by the misty clouds, ''That is the floating city of Eden''. I rested my head on my numb hands, as I stared up into the luminous rays of the moon. My gleaming eyes widened as a glint of sparks flared amongst the blazing stars, lighting up the the whole sky. My little brother, Yukio, also gazed at the sky in awe, as he layed on the glistening grass beneath the shade of a cherry blossom tree. The city lights of Tokyo illuminated about us. ''What's the floating city of Eden?'', Yukio gently whispered. ''Eden is a place which has been mentioned throughout legends of being a city concealed within the depths of the sky, a city that has never been found or seen'', ''Someday, I hope to go there, and see it for myself''.He squinted his eyes and peered intently into the array of stars, searching for signs of a city. ''Don't waste your time looking for it'', I mumbled, ''I've tried many times before''. I propped myself up against my arm, and hauled myself up on my feet. ''It's getting late, you shouldn't be out now''. ''But.. why?, what could be so bad that I can't be here now?''. I sighed heavily and took a step away from Yukio, ''Sometimes there are things we don't know of, and sometimes these things...'', I trailed off the sentence as I jerked my head around to face him, ''Sometimes these things aren't there for good reasons''. Yukio sat bewildered and shrugged his shoulders, ''I wonder where you get such ideas from..''. Before reaching for the door handle, I looked up at the sky one last time. City of Eden, here I come.

The door of the orphanage creeked open as we stood outside dreading another lecture from our carer, Setsuko. Yukio gripped my arm with his pale hands, and edged his way behind me, as we heard pounding noises increase towards us. A tall lady, with hazel hair fixed in a neat bun, with her hands on her hips, stood at the door staring from one face to the other, with a demeaning glare. Her mouth quivered as she took a step back. I dropped my head, my eyes fixed on the floor. She slammed the door in front of us, which startled Yukio almost instantly. We could hear the footsteps walking away from us, and realised that we now had no place to stay. I stepped away from the door, but Yukio stood rigid, his hand still secure around my arm. ''This place you always talk about, Eden is it?, how do we get there?'', his black fringe veiled his eyes. ''I..I don't really know.., why are you asking?''. He gingerly rose his head up to face me, eyes stern. A dark, intense atmosphere aroused about him, his eyes slowly turning crimson red. The grip on my arm felt stronger. I stood in shock. ''What are you?'' I muttered. Again, I repeated, ''Who are you, and what have you done to my brother!''. ''Rin, why are you scared?'',''I am your _little_ brother after all''. He had a broad grin accross his pale face. ''Don't you want to go to Eden?'', ''I can take you there'', he laughed maniacally. I struggled to release my arm from his hand, and in an attempt to do so, I tripped on the floor, my body aching from sore pain. He took a short step towards me, and stood abruptly. A trickle of blood dribbled down his shirt, as he collapsed on the floor, his face looking at me.

I stumbled backwards, my mind racing. A few shadowy figures emerged from the mist, looking down on me. ''You just killed my brother!'' I screeched. One of the figures came out of the fog. ''_That _was not your brother, it was merely a demonic spirit, trying to steal an ability you possess''. brother?''. ''We cannot answer those questions right now, but if you come with us, you will find an answer, and just like you, even we are in search for Eden''. I suddenly looked up at the people before me, my heart pumping rapidly. ''You know Eden..''. ''I stood up and patted down my tattered clothes. All the eyes were on me, expecting an answer. I lifted my chin, ''How do I know I can trust you?''. The figures looked around at each other and nodded. ''Does this answer your question?''.


End file.
